My Dear Florence
by O'bergine
Summary: C'est Noël, le ciel est lourd d'une neige capricieuse, et la petite Florence tourbillonne dans les rues de Londres en entonnant un jolie comptine pour enfant. Elle chante, chante... lorsque, venue d'une étroite ruelle, une douce voix lui répond.


Titre : My Dear Florence.

Manga : Kuroshitsuji _(Black Butler)._

Personnages : Drocell Cainz (qui, bien que cela me navre profondément, appartient dans sa totalité à **Yana Toboso**) & Florence Silversky.

_Alors, alors... Le personnage de Florence est entièrement de mon invention. Je l'ai créé car, pour cette histoire, j'avais envie d'un perso précis qui, malheureusement, n'existe pas dans K'roshi. (Je me demande si ça remplit bien toutes les conditions d'une fanfic... ^~^")_

_Cela dit, j'espère que l'histoire vous plaira, je me suis bien amusé à l'ecrire ! ^^_

_Oh et... Je sais pas si c'est compté comme disclaimer mais... Sur la fin, j'ai modifié les paroles de "My Fair Lady" et "Twinkle, twinkle"... J'espère qu'on ne m'en tiendra pas rigueur (après tout, le Chapelier Fou l'a fait avant moi xD)_

_Bonne lecture ! (^O^)_

* * *

**_~ My Dear Florence ~_**

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

_« London Bridge is falling down, falling down, falling down..._

_London bridge is falling down, My Fair Lady ! __»_

Florence chantonnait joyeusement dans les rues bondées de Londres en fête. Elle faisait sautiller les petites boucles blondes qui dépassaient de son bonnet, ne se souciant ni de la foule dont elle s'éloignait, ni de ses parents qu'elle avait perdus de vue.

_« Build it up with wood and clay, wood and clay, wood and clay... _

_Build it up with wood and clay, My Fair Lady ! »_

Elle chantait et dansait, juste parce qu'elle était heureuse, ne remarquant pas que le grand marché de Noël, où tous les mondains se retrouvaient pour faire leurs achats, disparaissait peu à peu derrière elle.

« Wood and clay will wash away, wash away, wash away...

Wood and clay will wash away, My Fair Lady ! »

Le ciel était d'un blanc immaculé depuis plusieurs jours et Florence était tout excitée à l'idée de voir de la neige pour la première fois de sa vie. La belle neige dont parlait les livres où que l'on voyait sur les photos.

_« Build it up with bricks and mortar, bricks and mortar, bricks and mortar..._

_Build it up with bricks and mortar, My Fair Lady ! »_

Elle était si obsédée par cette idée que, contemplant le ciel du haut de ses huit ans, elle mit un long moment avant de percevoir, au loin, une jolie mélodie qui ressemblait à la sienne.

_« Bricks and mortar will not stay, will not stay, will not stay..._

_Bricks and mortar will not stay, My Fair Lady ! »_

Non, elle ne lui ressemblait pas. C'était la même. Un large sourire s'étala sur le visage de Florence et elle se tut, ferma les yeux et écouta.

_« Build it up with iron and steel, iron and steel, iron and steel..._

_Build it up with iron and steel, My Fair Lady ! »_

Son sourire s'étira encore et, rouvrant ses grands yeux gris, elle s'approcha vivement de la ruelle d'où provenait la belle voix de son chœur improvisé.

_« Iron and steel will bend and bow, bend and bow, bend and bow..._

_Iron and steel will bend and bow, My Fair Lady ! »_

Florence se mit alors à tournoyer sur elle-même, sautant d'un pied sur l'autre, sa robe beige voletant autour de ses bottes fourrées. Elle dansait, dansait, et, de sa voix d'ange, faisait écho au chant mélodieux de l'inconnu.

_« Build it up with silver and gold, silver and gold, silver and gold..._

_Build it up with silver and gold, My fair Lady ! »_

Elle s'arrêta alors de tourner, les yeux fixés sur la silhouette chantante de la ruelle. Elle souriait comme s'il s'agissait d'un rêve, approchant sans crainte afin de mieux voir son partenaire vocal.

_« Silver and gold will be stolen away, stolen away, stolen away..._

_Silver and gold will be stolen away, My Fair Lady ! »_

C'était un jeune homme bien plus grand qu'elle. Sa tenue folklorique et son chapeau à plumes envoûtèrent la fillette qui assimila son allure à celle d'un magicien ambulant. Elle s'avança encore, à quelques mètres de lui.

_« Set a man to watch all night, watch all night, watch all night..._

_Set a man to watch all night, My Fair Lady ! »_

Florence était fascinée. L'homme avait de beaux cheveux roux, des yeux en amandes d'une étrange couleur violette dont les paupières étaient fardées de rose et, sur sa pommette droite, était tatouée une petite fleur de lys.

_« Suppose the man should fall asleep, fall asleep, fall asleep..._

_Suppose the man should fall asleep ? My Fair Lady ! »_

Mais son physique – bien qu'il apparaisse comme magique à l'imagination de Florence – n'était pas ce qui l'émerveillait le plus. Non... Avant tout, il y avait sa voix. Sa magnifique voix qui chantait cette adorable comptine qu'elle aimait tant.

_« Give him a pipe to smoke all night, smoke all night, smoke all night..._

_Give him a pipe to smoke all night... »_

Alors, Florence ouvrit à nouveau la bouche, ne pouvant se séparer de son sourire envoûté, et accompagna le jeune homme de sa jolie voix d'enfant.

_« My Fair Lady...»_

La note flotta longtemps au-dessus d'eux, puis le silence s'installa à nouveau dans la ruelle. Florence fixait le chanteur avec intensité, ses yeux gris pétillant d'une joie contenue.

« Vous chantez bien..., ne put-elle s'empêcher de murmurer.

Le jeune homme pencha la tête sur le côté et pinça le bord de son couvre-chef avec un rictus d'étonnement.

- Comment vous appelez-vous ? demanda la fillette, incapable de bouger.

Le rouquin continua de la regarder, une ombre de confusion flottant sur son visage grimé.

- Drocell Cainz.

À nouveau, le silence s'imposa. Puis la fillette franchit en trois pas la distance qui les séparait encore, afin de poser ses petites mains sur le torse de l'homme.

- Je crois que je rêve, lâcha-t-elle au bout d'un certain temps.

Son regard cendré se perdit dans le vide pendant plusieurs secondes, puis elle releva la tête, son visage à nouveau illuminé d'un magnifique sourire.

- Je m'appelle Florence ! Florence Silversky !

Drocell ne broncha pas. Il ne savait ni ce que lui voulait cette fillette, ni comment il devait réagir.

- Tu es magicien, Drocell ?

Aucun son ne s'échappa de sa bouche entrouverte. L'écho de son prénom, prononcé avec un timbre si candide, se répercuta agréablement dans son esprit sans qu'il ne parvienne à en deviner la raison.

- Non ?

Florence n'était pas décidée à lâcher le morceau – ni même l'habit du jeune homme – dont elle tentait tant bien que mal de capter le regard étrangement vide.

- Non.

- Oh... Tu es chanteur ?

- Non plus.

La fillette fronça le nez et, daignant enfin se décoller de Drocell, se mit à tourbillonner dans la ruelle triste aux murs aussi blancs que le ciel.

- Tu aimes la neige, Drocell ?

Encore cette délicieuse sensation. Était-il possible, pour une marionnette, de frémir à l'écoute de son nom ? Était-il possible d'être sensible aux paroles d'une vulgaire enfant ? Juste parce qu'elle vous parle comme à un être humain ?

- Je ne sais pas.

Florence s'arrêta de tourner et se centra à nouveau sur le rouquin, son visage figé en un effarement muet.

- Toi non plus, Drocell ? Toi non plus tu n'en as jamais vu ?

- Si, plusieurs fois, mais je ne sais pas si je l'_aime_...

Cette réponse avait quelque chose de singulier, mais elle ne déstabilisa pas l'esprit vif de la fillette.

- C'est l'occasion ! Bientôt, il va neiger ! Comme ça tu me diras si, cette fois-ci, tu l'aimes !

La marionnette tiqua. Qu'est-ce qu'elle voulait dire par là ?

- Tu as une voix magnifique, Drocell ! J'aime beaucoup chanter avec toi !

- _Florence !_

Les deux... ''amis'' se raidirent dans un même temps.

-_ Florence ! Florence !_

Les appels se faisaient de plus en plus clairs et distincts. La petite fille baissa son visage fin et regarda ses pieds un moment avant de relever brutalement le visage, faisant voler ses boucles blondes. Elle adressa un sourire visiblement déçu au jeune homme qui n'avait pas bougé et lui chuchota :

- Ce sont mes parents... Je dois y aller... Tu seras là, demain ?

La marionnette ne répondit pas, ne pouvant détacher son regard des yeux cendrés de la fillette.

- Drocell ?

Un frisson lui parcourut le cou. Non... Impossible.

_- Florence !_ hurlaient les voix d'adultes, toujours plus proches.

- Oui... Je serais là.

Elle lui lança un sourire angélique, empli d'un soulagement palpable et fit volte-face avec rapidité.

- À demain, Drocell ! »

Il la regarda s'éloigner dans la ruelle, sa petite robe de la couleur de ses yeux voletant au rythme de ses pas. Il la fixa sans bouger jusqu'à qu'elle eut disparu dans la rue adjacente. Il n'esquissa pas non plus le moindre mouvement lorsqu'il entendit les réprimandes soulagées de ses parents. Non. Il était confus, paralysé... Ému, même...

Ça n'avait duré que quelques minutes. Quelques ridicules minutes, qu'est-ce que c'était dans une vie ? Et pourtant, elles avaient suffi, ces quelques minutes...

_« Nous t'avons cherché partout ! Que faisais-tu, Florence ? » _

Il y eut le bruit sec très reconnaissable d'une gifle inquiète sur une joue d'enfant et Drocell sentit tout son corps se raidir, une boule angoissé logé au creux de sa poitrine... Mais, bon sang ! C'était une marionnette ! Il n'avait pas de cœur !

_« Et ton bonnet ? Qu'as-tu fais de ton bonnet ? »_

Il y eut une nouvelle baffe, suivie des pleurs étouffés de la fillette.

_« Calme-toi, chérie_, s'exclama une voix d'homme. _Nous l'avons retrouvé, c'est l'essentiel. Rentrons à la maison... »_

Drocell n'avait toujours pas fait un geste, il se tenait là, immobile, dans la petite ruelle qui s'assombrissait peu à peu. Il pensait, dans la mesure du possible, avec tout ce que lui permettait sa vulgaire cervelle de pantin.

« À demain, Florence. »

Puis, il se retourna et se mit en marche, disparaissant dans l'ombre des grandes bâtisses, chantonnant du bout des lèvres...

_« London bridge is falling down, falling down, falling down... »_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

« Mère, s'il vous plait !

- Ne te comporte pas en enfant gâtée, Florence ! Tes caprices sont insupportables !

- Mais... Père...!

- Ce n'est pas si grave, mon amour, murmura l'homme à l'intention de sa femme. Nous ne sommes invités que ce soir à l'heure du repas, rien ne nous empêche d'aller faire un tour au marché de Noël dans la journée. C'est à trois pas.

- Merci, Père ! s'écria la fillette, folle de joie.

- C'est hors de question ! Nous y sommes déjà allés hier et vois ce qu'il s'est passé ! Cette... chipie a disparu !

Madame Silversky abattit la paume de sa main sur la table avec une rage qui signifiait la fin de toute discussion.

- Chérie...

- Non. Elle reste ici, aujourd'hui et ce soir également. Tu entends, Florence ? Tu ne nous accompagneras pas au banquet de Lady Gistorn ! Tu es consignée ! »

L'enfant baissa les yeux, hocha la tête avec lenteur et monta dans sa chambre, fermant minutieusement la porte derrière elle.

Elle s'approcha de sa fenêtre, ravalant ses pleurs avec difficultés. Elle se moquait du marché de Noël. Elle se moquait du repas et de Lady Gistorn. Elle en venait presque à se moquait de la neige qui se faisait toujours attendre.

Elle voulait juste retrouver Drocell.

Alors que sa gorge nouée par le chagrin menaçait de l'étouffer, elle secoua son visage avec force et, retrouvant contenance, prit une grande décision : elle verrait Drocell, par n'importe quel moyen.

Même si ce moyen commençait pas attendre. Attendre... Attendre longtemps. Attendre le soir, que ses parents partent...

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

« Drocell ? Drocell ! Drocell ! »

La ruelle était vide, envahie uniquement par les ténèbres de la nuit, à peine éclairée par un vieux lampadaire. Florence était frigorifiée, malgré les multiples épaisseurs de pull qu'elle portait sur elle.

« Drocell ? »

Le silence était oppressant et elle commençait à avoir peur, seule dans les rues malfamées de Londres.

« Drocell ! Drocell ! »

Il n'était pas là. Il n'y avait personne.

Les larmes commencèrent à envahir ses yeux et elle se laissa tomber au sol, dos au réverbère, comme si la faible lumière qu'il émettait lui donnait une vague impression de chaleur.

Elle frictionnait ses bras, se recroquevillant autour de ses genoux afin de se rassurer. Mais rien n'y faisait. Elle avait peur. Elle avait froid. Elle était seule...

_« London bridge is falling down, falling down, falling down...» _commença-t-elle à souffler entre deux grelottements, dans le but ridicule de se réveiller de ce qui lui apparaissait comme un mauvais rêve.

Ses épaules eurent quelques sursauts incontrôlés et Florence se mit doucement à pleurer, ses larmes givrant presque immédiatement sur ses joues glacées. Oh ! Elle ne pleura pas longtemps – elle était trop fatiguée pour ça – mais quelques sanglots étouffées s'échappaient parfois de cette petite masse tassée pitoyablement contre le mur de briques.

« Flo... rence ?

La fillette releva la tête avec une rapidité stupéfiante et son visage blafard s'illumina tout à coup d'une joie incommensurable.

- Drocell ! Drocell, c'est toi ? Je suis contente ! Je suis contente !

Elle se releva d'un bond, basculant sur le côté, prise de vertige. La marionnette la rattrapa sans mal, tentant vainement de la stabiliser. À cet instant, elle paraissait plus pantin que lui : faible et démantibulée.

Elle s'agrippa à sa tenue de vieux folklore irlandais et il n'eut d'autre choix que de la serrer maladroitement contre lui.

- Drocell, je suis désolée ! Je n'ai pas pu venir avant ! Maman... Maman ne voulait pas !

- Hier... Tu... Vous... Florence...

Il marqua un temps d'arrêt, réalisant avec stupeur qu'il ne s'était jamais adressé à personne auparavant.

- Hier, tu as oublié ton bonnet, murmura-t-il en imitant le tutoiement de la petite.

Florence le fixa, émerveillée, alors qu'il vissait le couvre-chef de laine grise sur sa petite tête blonde.

- Merci, Drocell !

- Tu as... Tes parents t'ont... étaient... fâchés ?

- Rien de grave ! J'avais peur que tu sois parti...

Son petit visage enfantin afficha un léger froncement de sourcils porteur d'un étrange tristesse. La fillette se recroquevilla encore contre le torse du jeune homme, le serrant pour ne pas qu'il s'éloigne.

- Demain, le marché de Noël est fini... Je ne pourrais pas revenir... Et je ne veux pas ne plus te voir, Drocell... Et toi ? Est-ce que tu veux ne plus me voir ?

Le pantin fut tenté, une seconde, de répondre ''oui''. De répondre ''oui'' pour mettre fin à tout ça, à ce fiasco ridicule, à ces esquisses de sentiments qu'il n'était pas supposé ressentir. Mais il en était incapable. Irréfutablement et définitivement incapable.

- Non, Florence, je ne veux pas.

Elle se mit à rire d'un doux rire enjôleur qui se répercuta contre les parois de la ruelle et contre celles du cœur inexistant de Drocell.

- Alors, tu peux venir à la maison ? Papa et Maman ne sont pas là, ce soir ! Tu veux venir, Drocell ? Tu verras ma chambre ! Elle sent le lait chaud ! Tu veux, dis ?

La marionnette pencha à nouveau sa tête sur la gauche, étudiant le visage blanchâtre de son amie. Elle tremblotait toujours, bien qu'elle semblât avoir oublié le froid, et ses lèvres bleuies lui donnait un aspect maladif.

Il était complètement perdu. Il n'avait jamais ressenti l'inquiétude. Jamais ressenti quoi que ce soit, et voilà qu'il se questionnait sur la santé d'une enfant. C'était absurde. Et pourtant...

- Oui, je veux. »

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

« Tu n'es pas fatigué, Drocell ? s'inquiéta la fillette accrochée dans son dos. Tu ne veux pas me reposer par terre ?

- Je vais bien. Où faut-il aller ?

- Là ! Tourne à droite ! Il faut passer le portail et puis c'est la maison blanche au bout de l'allée !

Le pantin obéit en silence. C'était lui qui avait décidé de porter Florence lorsqu'elle s'était effondrée de fatigue au bout de trois pas. C'était lui qui avait accepté de l'accompagner dans sa grande maison d'aristocrate. C'était encore lui qui s'était laissé emporter par cette comédie à l'apparence si illusoire.

- Voilà, on est arrivés !

Florence se mit à gesticuler dans le dos du jeune homme qui la reposa minutieusement au sol, prenant garde à ce qu'elle ne bascule pas. Mais elle resta bien droite sur ses jambes, apparemment remise de son escale nocturne. Elle abaissa la grande poignée avec difficulté et l'intérieur lumineux du manoir s'afficha à leurs yeux.

- Les Silversky ne sont pas une famille très riche, alors nous n'avons qu'une domestique qui nettoie la maison tous les jours et une cuisinière. Le soir, il n'y a personne.

Elle entra en tournoyant dans le grand hall au carrelage noir et blanc, faisant signe à Drocell de la suivre.

- Tu veux des brownies, Drocell ? Ou des Demoiselles d'Honneur ?

La fillette n'attendit pas de réponse et disparut dans une autre pièce, réapparaissant quelques secondes plus tard, la bouche remplie de chocolat et les mains pleines de tartelettes.

- Je ne peux pas manger, murmura le jeune homme en baissant étrangement les yeux.

Florence avala tant bien que mal la quantité astronomique de brownies qu'elle avait engouffrés et, essuyant les miettes aux bords de ses lèvres, elle considéra son ami avec un vif intérêt.

- Tu n'aimes pas les brownies ?

- Je ne sais pas. Je ne peux pas en manger.

La fillette fronça le nez en signe d'incompréhension.

- Pourquoi ?

- Je suis une marionnette.

Florence laissa choir les Demoiselles d'honneur sur le sol et contempla Drocell, les yeux pétillants d'un douloureux mélanges d'émotions. Son esprit candide de petite fille ne douta pas un instant de la véracité de cet aveux : Drocell était une marionnette. Son Drocell n'était pas humain. Son Drocell n'était pas comme elle. Il ne mangeait pas, ne buvait pas, ne grandissait pas, ne dormait pas...

Mais il chantait. Il chantait magnifiquement bien. Et elle l'aimait. Elle l'aimait autant que le lui permettait son petit cœur d'enfant.

Le rouquin avait baissé la tête sans s'en rendre compte et, lorsqu'il le réalisa, il ne parvint pas à en cerner la raison. Que redoutait-il ? Qu'elle le rejète ? Et alors ? Ce n'était qu'une gamine, une enfant gâtée qui s'était attaché à lui comme on s'attache à un animal. Et lui, il n'était qu'un pantin, un vulgaire pantin sans âme et sans cœur. Alors pourquoi ? Pourquoi avait-il peur ? Pourquoi sa poitrine lui faisait-elle mal ?

Il y eut un long moment de silence où une curieuse atmosphère pesa au dessus de leur tête. Puis, sans prévenir, Florence se jeta sur le jeune homme, s'agrippant à lui de toute ses forces et manquant de le faire tomber. Elle inondait sa tenue de ses larmes chaudes et, tout en souriant, ne cessait de répéter :

- J'adore les marionnettes, Drocell ! J'adore les marionnettes !

Le pantin ne comprenait plus très bien ce qu'il se passait. D'un geste gauche et inaccoutumé, il caressa les cheveux de la fillette jusqu'à qu'elle aie fini de sangloter. Ils restèrent longtemps ainsi, debout au milieu de l'entrée, jusqu'à ce que Florence relève son resplendissant visage en murmurant :

- Merci, Drocell.

Un nouveau silence plana, puis la petite Silversky se décolla de son ami et se mit à sautiller vers les escaliers.

- Viens voir ma chambre ! Il fait plus chaud qu'ici ! Suis-moi !

Toujours un peu déconcerté, le jeune homme s'exécuta. Ils grimpèrent les grandes marches, traversèrent un couloir, jusqu'à atteindre une porte de chêne que Florence ouvrit à la volée.

- Voilà ! Voilà ma chambre !

C'était une grande pièce tapissée de parme où des tas de jouets, de peluches et de costumes s'entassaient sur le sol et les grandes étagères. La fillette fit quelques tours sur elle-même pour inciter Drocell à regarder la salle, puis se laissa tomber sur le grand lit, étouffant un bâillement.

- Tu es fatiguée ? demanda le roux.

- Non ! Non, ça va !

- Il est tard...

- Papa et maman ne rentrerons pas bientôt... Ils restent toujours très longtemps aux repas de Lady Gistorn.

Elle se redressa sur son lit en position papillon et sourit à Drocell. C'était un si beau sourire, empreint de tant d'innocence et de sincérité que, s'il en avait été capable, le pantin serait devenu écarlate.

En échange, il se dirigea vers le fond de la chambre, ramassa quelque chose par terre et, alors que Florence se tordait le cou pour voir ce qu'il était en train de faire, il se redressa et se rapprocha du lit.

Il avait dans les mains deux marionnettes à fil dont l'une représentait une petite fille vêtue d'une robe en dentelle bleue. Drocell retourna encore dans les recoins de la chambre, piochant, çà et là, les babioles dont il avait besoin.

Après quelques secondes de recherches, il s'assit sur le lit, face à Florence, et confectionna habilement un nœud dans un ruban de satin azuré. Lorsqu'il eut terminé, il le positionna délicatement dans les boucles de la fillette qui, embarrassée, se laissa faire en souriant.

Il en fit de même avec la petite marionnette blonde et prit la croix de bois entre ses doigts fins, la faisant adroitement marcher jusqu'à Florence qui regardait le spectacle, émerveillée.

- C'est moi ? demanda-t-elle.

Drocell ne répondit pas, mais il lui sourit. C'était une sensation étrange, irréelle. Il était heureux. Heureux pour la première fois de sa vie. Comme si, au contact de cette fillette, il devenait peu à peu humain.

Oui, il était heureux. Et il voulait partager ce bonheur. Il voulait la rendre heureuse, elle aussi. Alors, il attrapa le second pantin dans sa main droite, un leprechaun vêtu d'une cape et d'un chapeau à plumes, et il les fit danser tous les deux. Il façonna instinctivement un magnifique spectacle de marionnettes sous les yeux émerveillés de la petite fille.

Elle était fascinée. Par le spectacle, certes, mais avant tout par Drocell. Son regard était fixé sur ses fines mains blanches dont la dextérité pouvait donner vie à de simples bouts de bois.

- Tu as menti, Drocell... Tu es un magicien...

Le jeune homme sourit à nouveau, touché jusqu'au tréfonds de son être par les paroles de celle qui venait de lui insuffler l'existence. C'était une si douce sensation... Si agréable... Si éphémère pourtant... Il ne voulait pas qu'elle prenne fin. Il ne voulait pas redevenir un fantoche marchant sans but dans les rues de Londres. Il ne voulait plus quitter Florence...

Le spectacle dura longtemps. La fillette ne ratait pas une miette de la représentation, éclatant de rire à la moindre occasion. Mais elle était fatiguée, Drocell le voyait bien, alors il décida d'arrêter.

Le leprechaun tendit la main à la blondinette qui l'accepta de bon cœur et, après une attendrissante valse lente et précise, ils s'agenouillèrent tout deux afin de saluer Florence qui applaudit de bon cœur.

- Bravo ! Bravo, Drocell ! C'est superbe ! Encore !

- Il est tard...

La fillette eut une moue déçue, mais se reprit vite. Elle lança un sourire ingénu au jeune homme, se glissa dans les couettes et l'invita à faire de même.

- Viens à côté de moi, s'il te plait... chuchota-t-elle.

Bien qu'un peu déboussolé par la demande, il obéit, s'allongeant à côté du petit corps de Florence qui vint tendrement l'enlacer, ses poings minuscules serrés contre le torse du pantin.

- Je suis désolée, Drocell... Je suis désolée de te tenir, mais j'ai peur que tu ne sois plus là quand je me réveillerai.

Elle enfouit doucement son visage dans le cou du rouquin, son souffle chaud contre sa peau froide le faisant frissonner d'un plaisir inédit.

- Est-ce que tu seras là, Drocell ? Est-ce que tu seras là demain matin ?

- Et tous les autres matins... » répondit-il en un soupir éperdu, ne sachant trop de quel droit il affirmait une telle chose.

Mais la présence de Florence, blottie contre lui, le ramena bien vite à la réalité et il cessa de se questionner inutilement. La chaleur qui se répandait dans sa nuque était si forte qu'il se demanda un instant si la fillette ne s'était pas mise à pleurer.

Alors, Drocell passa son bras sous le corps léger de l'enfant et, avec une infinie tendresse, lui caressa les cheveux.

_« Twinkle, twinkle, pretty ray..._

_How I wonder what you say...»_

Florence sourit dans son demi-sommeil, bercée par la sublime comptine que lui dédiait le jeune homme. Elle se lova encore contre lui, s'imprégnant de sa présence alors qu'il prenait doucement sa petite main dans la sienne.

_« Up above my heart you sing..._

_Like a flower who's blooming...»_

Et, enveloppée dans la douceur cotonneuse du bonheur pur et candide, Florence s'endormit, raisonnant dans ses rêves la voix mélodieuse de Drocell.

_« Twinkle, twinkle falling star..._

_How I wonder who you are...»_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Lorsqu'elle s'éveilla au petit jour, seule dans son grand lit, Florence fut prise de panique. Elle ouvrit violemment les yeux, cherchant autour d'elle la présence de...

« Drocell...

Elle poussa un soupir de soulagement. Le jeune homme était posté devant la fenêtre et posait sur elle un regard indéfinissable.

- Viens voir... souffla-t-il à l'enfant qui ne se fit pas prier pour obéir.

Elle se précipita à ses côtés, et planta ses grands yeux émerveillés sur l'extérieur, prise d'une émotion palpable.

Les toits londoniens étaient généreusement garnis de poudre blanche qui continuait de tomber en rafale du ciel surchargé.

- Drocell, il... Il...

- Oui, il neige.

La fillette se tourna vivement vers son ami et serra sa main avec force, guettant une réaction qui se fit légèrement attendre. Le pantin fixa un moment les petits flocons qui voletaient derrière la vitre avant de planter ses yeux grimés dans ceux de l'enfant, cherchant ses mots, articulant avec délicatesse :

- La neige est légère, pure et douce. Elle est... magnifique. Elle te ressemble, Florence. Je crois bien que... je l'aime.

La petite fille s'empourpra et, embarrassée, baissa les yeux en rigolant doucement.

- Merci, Drocell.

Ils restèrent un bon moment immobile, main dans la main, à contempler Londres enneigé, puis la Lady Silversky brisa le silence.

- C'est la première neige de l'année. Il faut faire un vœu ! Quel âge as-tu, Drocell ?

Le rouquin la contempla, étonné, avant de murmurer :

- Je suis un pantin.

Elle sembla réfléchir un moment, mais finit par lâcher d'une voix surexcitée :

- Tu dois bien avoir vingt ans ! Alors, je fais le vœu que, quand j'aurais vingt ans, moi aussi, Drocell devienne entièrement humain ! Comme ça, on pourra continuer de grandir tous les deux ensemble ! Et il pourra goûter mes brownies ! »

Ému plus qu'il n'aurait su le dire par le souhait de la fillette, le jeune homme ferma les yeux plusieurs secondes, puis, les rouvrant, il vint déposer un tendre baiser sur le front tiède de l'enfant qui lui sourit avec joie.

Il la regarda, longtemps, et vint lentement poser le bout de ses doigts sur la joue rosie de la fillette, entonnant de sa voix sublime tous les sentiments qui emplissaient son cœur tout neuf.

_« Oh ! Look as the world is white, world is white, world is white..._

_Oh ! Look as the world is white..._

Lui aussi, il avait fait son vœu.

_...My Dear Florence ! »_

* * *

_**Math**_


End file.
